Downtime
by DuskyDancing
Summary: The night before their biggest day yet, Sora and Kairi get some well-deserved time together. The night, and the town, is theirs for the taking. May contain KH3 spoilers.


For SoKai Week, Day 2 - Perfect Date

* * *

Kairi waited beside the purple train outside of Yen Sid's tower, taking in the unobstructed night sky. Add a few seagull caws and crashing waves, and it would be identical to that of Destiny Islands.

The seven Guardians had reunited, and the biggest day of their lives lay ahead. They only had one night. One single night to themselves amidst the chaos that ensued around them. More importantly, it was more time than they'd gotten together in over a year.

Approaching footsteps drew her attention from the sky. He walked slowly, hesitantly. He was nervous, though it brought her some sense of comfort at the same time. Her own nerves likely showed as well.

She smiled and folded her hands, "Managed to get away?"

Sora stopped just within arms' reach, scratching his head. "Uh - course!" He pulled the gummi-phone out of his pocket and promptly switched it off, "Off the grid, as promised."

He'd changed his attire, which she was grateful for. She grew tired of seeing him covered in enchanted clothing made for battle. Instead, he only wore a simple sweater, jacket, and dress pants. Even in such casual attire, he still looked charming. She'd donned a more casual evening dress herself, and she hoped it lived up.

She giggled and held a hand out, "Shall we, then?"

A weight lifted off of her shoulders as soon as the train door closed behind them. The ride started with a jolt, but smoothed out after departing from Yen Sid's tower. She and Sora breathed a sigh of relief at the same time. For a moment, they sat silently across from one another, taking in the brief moment of peace they had.

It was nice to break away.

"So," Sora began, "we've got a whole night. What comes to mind first?"

Kairi didn't even have to think for long. "Food," she giggled, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a nice warm, home-cooked meal."

Sora's growling stomach told her that he felt the same. He laughed, "Guess I didn't even have to answer."

The walk from the station to the food district was brief, but each moment alone with him seemed to stretch forever. Not that Kairi complained, there was just so much she wanted to say that she didn't know where to begin.

They finally seated themselves outside of the Bistro. Almost right away, a waiter approached and handed them both menus.

"The dinner special tonight is Cassoulet," he spoke very politely, "and what would we like to drink?"

"Something warm sounds nice," Sora said, "hot green tea?" He looked to Kairi.

"We'll share a pot," she smiled, "honey on the side, please."

The waiter nodded, bowing himself out to give them time to decide. The night air was chilly, but nearby torches kept an aura of warmth around the outside dining area.

"I don't even know what half of these things are," Sora said as he scanned the menu.

Kairi laughed, "I thought you said you knew the chef."

"I do," Sora scratched his head, "but I only helped him with little things. Never knew how complicated the recipes really were."

Half of it was written in a language she couldn't even understand. Luckily, the waiter returned with their tea and a small basket of warm bread to hold them over.

"Have we decided?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I'll have the Rat..a...too...ille," Kairi pointed to the item when she was sure she'd failed to pronounce it correctly. All she knew was the plate looked delicious

Sora closed the menu and handed it back to him, "Bring me your favorite. I trust your taste more than mine. "

He bowed once more as he returned inside. Finally, they got a longer moment to themselves. Kairi just hoped that no one would walk by and recognize them. Sora grabbed a piece of bread and broke it in two.

Extending the larger half to Kairi, he said, "To our friends, old and new."

Kairi took it. "To reunions, and new beginnings."

The bread warmed her mouth instantaneously. The outside was crunchy, but the inside was soft enough to melt.

Soon, their food arrived. Sora ate quickly, but Kairi savored every warm, flavor-filled bite. Throughout her training, she only ever ate food on the go. She missed sitting down to actually enjoy a meal.

She looked up, only to see Sora with tomato sauce all over his chin. A giggle escaped from her before she could stop herself.

"What's so funny?" he said with a mouth full, "something on my face?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "but it's okay, see?" With that, she ran a finger across her place and wiped it on her chin. "How do I look?"

Sora stifled more laughter and stroked his chin, "Hmm, wasn't enough to make me laugh like you did. You need more." Before she could pull away, he used his thumb to add more sauce to her cheek.

"Hey!"

He leaned back snorting in his chair, "Now _that's _funny!"

Kairi considered flinging another spoonful of sauce at him, until the waiter approached again and asked, "Do we need more napkins?" From his restrained tone, she got the underlying message, _please stop the food fight_.

"No, thank you," Kairi said.

He nodded, "I'll bring your check. There's no rush."

Once he was out of earshot, Sora leaned in, "That means there _is_ a rush," he smirked.

"Sorry," Kairi said, "guess we're too used to our friends."

At her last words, Sora's smile dropped for a moment. He just stared forward, lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's not you, I was just," Sora paused, staring at his hands, "for our friends, I hope I'll be strong enough."

Kairi touched his arm, bringing his attention back. "Don't think about that right now, Sora. Tonight, it's just you and me," she smiled.

He covered her hand with his own, "You're right. Sorry."

The torches around them snuffed out, and the cold night air overtook them. Sora's eyes went wide for a moment, but there didn't seem to be an immediate threat around them.

Kairi glanced around. The tree branches stayed motionless, so it couldn't have been wind. Behind a nearby building, however, she noticed the smallest white feathered tail sticking out from behind. She giggled.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

She nodded her head in the direction, "I think we've been followed."

A smirk grew on Sora's face, and Kairi knew he'd figured out the source as well. "Donald," he grumbled.

The duck had put out the torches. She suspected it wasn't so much an attempt to sabotage their night, but to force them closer together. In a way, it was thoughtful and sweet, impossible to be mad about. The question was whether or not Sora pieced it together as well. Her eyes went to the comfy-looking jacket resting on the back of Sora's chair.

"Want me to give him a hard time?" Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head, "I have an idea."

Without staring in their spy's direction long enough to arouse suspicion, Sora reached into his pockets and placed munny on the table. He counted enough for the meal and a generous sorry-for-the-trouble tip, then scooted his chair back.

"Ready to bolt?" he had that mischievous smile on his face, the same as whenever he and Riku would prank each other. They may never be allowed back at the restaurant, but Kairi didn't care.

She nodded.

In a whisper, he counted down, "Three, two...one!"

They dashed out of their seats and took off towards the alleyways. Sora knew the streets far better than she did, so he grabbed her hand and guided her through the maze of buildings.

"Think we lost them?" Kairi glanced behind as Sora led her around another corner.

They ended up in a secluded back-alleyway. On one side was a large commercial building, like a restaurant or a shop. The backs of residential homes lined the other.

"I think so," Sora panted, "that was fun."

Kairi nodded as she caught her breath, glancing a smile at him.

Once her adrenaline faded, she noticed the music coming from inside. Strings and wind instruments harmonized and played around each other. The song was upbeat, like something one would hear in a tavern at the busiest hour.

They faced the back entrance, and it didn't take much stealth to open the door unnoticed under all of the commotion. Inside, several people danced and twirled as bards performed on a side stage. She didn't spot any posters or signs for an event.

As they peered in, the clap of webbed feet echoed closer to their hiding spot. To their advantage, Donald wasn't exactly stealthy.

"Ah phooey! Where'd they go?" Donald cried.

"I dunno," Goofy's voice chimed in. So he was an accomplice to this as well. "Maybe we should, you know, leave them alone for a bit?"

Donald huffed, and his footsteps grew closer to their alleyway. Kairi gave Sora a smirk, and without a word, pulled him inside of the dance hall along with her.

"Ah! Kairi, what are you-"

"Just dance with me and blend in," she winked.

She skipped her way into the group. Sora stood dumbfounded for a moment, but eventually caught up with her. Kairi never thought she'd get the opportunity, and she wasn't going to waste this moment. Grabbing his arm, she pulled it around her waist as she reached for his other hand. To her surprise, he didn't need anymore guiding. He secured his hand around her and led them into the dancing circle straight away. No one seemed to notice the sudden guests who'd snuck in the back.

He pulled her along, and she followed with little resistance. As they moved around the circle with the other dancing pairs, he also spun her around himself. The sensation was dizzying at first, but her body quickly warmed up. It was a nice contrast to the cold outside.

Sora loosened his hand around her, signalling a change in pace. She stepped away and spun in the direction he guided her. Her dress flew around her, and in that moment she was glad she'd changed up her attire as well.

"You're pretty good," he smiled brightly.

"Speak for yourself," she laughed.

"You know," he said, "Donald and Goofy have probably moved on by now."

"Oh, right," she'd forgotten what lead them inside in the first place, "we could probably stop if we wanted."

His expression fell for a moment, and guilt weighed over her for such a suggestion.

"But, you know, we should probably keep going, just in case," she smiled.

A few extra minutes of dancing turned into a couple of hours. Through fast or slow song, Kairi could never gain the strength to pull away or stop. Only once her feet begged for a break did they eventually take their leave and make their way back to the main streets. They laughed as they walked, still full of energy.

The sun had long since set, and Kairi ached for the little time they had left.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"The night's a little chilly."

Sora finally took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. A delayed response to Donald's hint, but Kairi was grateful regardless. She grabbed the edges from inside and pulled it around her, allowing the empty sleeves to sway at her side.

"Anything else you wanna do?" she walked slowly, not ready to return to the sorcerer's tower - to reality.

Sora stopped and stared up at the town's large clock tower. He seemed almost hypnotized by it.

"Yeah, one more thing."

Together, they walked at an easy pace towards the tower, no longer concerned with outrunning any potential onlookers. Minutes later, they sat together atop the station tower, looking on the lights of the town from above. Even at night, the view was spectacular.

"It's beautiful," Kairi leaned back as her feet dangled, "how did you know about this?"

"I don't know," he said, "just a feeling I got."

She looked to the sky. It was even more beautiful than the view from Yen Sid's tower, not even obscured by trees. A few minutes of silent appreciation passed before Sora spoke again.

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Mhm?"

He cupped his hand over hers, "Thank you."

She glanced down, surprised, "What for?"

"Ever since this whole journey started, this was all I wanted," he turned his gaze back to the town, "to just have fun in another world with you."

"Oh," she didn't know how else to respond. Her face suddenly felt warmer against the cold air. "Well I told you, I'm with you wherever you go."

"That doesn't count. I wanted to sit next to you, laugh with you," he paused, hesitant to go any further, "every time I went to another world, I always ended up wishing you'd been there too, you know?"

She looked down at their hands touching, "I'm sorry."

His eyes darted back up to her, "No, no! I wasn't- I didn't mean-" He stopped himself, "it wasn't your fault."

Words kept escaping her. There was so much she wanted to say, but couldn't. She hoped a gentle smile would communicate enough. "Once this is over, maybe we can revisit the worlds together." She turned her hand over and curled her fingers into the spaces between his.

He returned a smile that outshone hers, "I'd like that."

As much as she wished she could stop time, the night had to come to an end, and they'd need their sleep. After a reluctant climb down from the tower and another train ride, they were back at Yen Sid's tower.

Before entering her chambers, she turned to Sora, pushed herself onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek. It was brief, but warm. His face flushed red as his hand instinctively shot up to his cheek.

"Thank you," she said, "this was all I wanted too, the most magical night I could have asked for."

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hallway, a curious Goofy ducked back into his chambers and closed the door. He covered his mouth to stop himself from yelping at the sight.

"What is it now?" Donald grunted.

"Oh nothing," he waved it off, "sorry you lost track of them earlier."

"It was _you_ who lost them, you big palooka!"

He shrugged, "Maybe next time."

In truth, he knew Sora wouldn't need their help the moment he saw them dancing. The hard part was leading Donald down the wrong trails to keep him from noticing.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand happy Day 2 of SoKai week! The prompt for this day was either "Perfect Date" or "Training Together". To me, the perfect SoKai date right now is giving them some much-needed downtime alone together, and Twilight Town has a nice romantic evening vibe to it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
